Zeniqua Burnett
|age = |resides = Pridor, Restion |occupation = Student |family = TBA |friends = The Elite Force Jonald Everson |school = Corbell Elementary |magiccolor = |first = Unspecified |lifespan = "Unspecified" to "Present" |ethnicity = African-American|powers = See Powers & Abilities|enemies = Da'wan Burnett}}' Zeniqua Burnett ' is the youngest daughter of the Burnett family. Personality Quiet, kind, and conscientious. Often puts the needs of others above their own needs. Observer with rich inner world of observations about people. Very perceptive of other's feelings. Private and polite. Timid, socially uncomfortable, modest, not confrontational, easily hurt. Fears drawing attention to self. Easily frightened. Easily offended or hurt. Prone to crying. Lower energy. Follows the rules, dutiful and responsible. Stable and practical, valuing security and traditions. Well-developed sense of space and function. Interested in serving others. Dislikes competition. Good at finishing tasks. Clean, organized, a planner. Not spontaneous, does not appreciate strangeness. Intolerant to differences. Prone to confusion. Afraid of many things. Fears doing the wrong thing. Dislikes change. Apprehensive, guarded, avoidant, anxious, cautious, suspicious. More interested in relationships and family than intellectual pursuits. Powers & Abilities *'Light Magic' **'Banishment' **'Esoteric Light Manipulation' **'Health Manipulation' **'Illusion-Casting' **'Light Attacks' **'Light Form' **'Light Manipulation' **'Peace Inducement' **'Spell Casting' **'Summoning' *'Shadow Magic ' **'Banishment' **'Dark Aura Manipulation' **'Dark Chi Manipulation' **'Dark Form' **'Darkness Attacks' **'Darkness Manipulation' **'Esoteric Darkness Manipulation' **'Negative Energy Manifestation' **'Spell Casting' **'Summoning' *'Light Manipulation ' ** Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate light and colors. ** Absolute Light ** Bend and/or shift light particles: *** Holographic Projection *** Invisibility *** Visual Illusions ** Flight/Levitation ** Light Attacks ** Light Negation ** Light Solidification via controlling light. *** Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armor, walls or allies/servants. ** Move at light-speed. *'Darkness Manipulation ' ** Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. *** Depending of the level of strength, one can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. *** Absolute Darkness *** Darkness "Mist" *** Light Absorption *** Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking ** Darkness Adaptation *** Night Vision ** Darkness Attacks ** Darkness Solidification via controlling darkness/shadow: *** Animating/manipulate darkness/shadow, whether users own or cast by anything else. *** Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. *** Umbrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Flight/Levitation ** Shadow Marionette Relationships Family Dequavious Burnett Father/Enemy her unloving and uncaring father]] Dequavious is Zeniqua's father Zeniqua and Dequavious are even more distant then her sister and father. He still holds out on the hope that Zeniqua will become evil. She just wishes that she had a normal family like everyone else. However that wish is never going to come true, she cries herself to sleep every night because she knows no matter how much she wishes it her family is never going to be normal. Her father and brother are always going to choose evil over good and there going to force her to do the same or at least try top force her to do the same for a long time. Da'wan Burnett Brother/Enemy her egocentric and bias brother]] Da'wan is Zeniqua's abusive and sociopathic brother. Da'wan and Zeniqua are fearsome enemies because of his constant violence towards her. He says "I only beat you to make you evil" but she sees that he gets joy out of beating her up and making her cry. He always laughs at her pain. He has no remorse, shame or guilt, he feels that it's his right to best her up and has no problem admitting it, he is incapable of any love towards her, he creates a hopelessness in her telling her the only way out of it is to become evil. He punishes her in a way he believes he can. Overall Da'wan makes herZeniqua life a living hell on earth. Iveanna Burnett Sister/Best Friend the only family member Zeniqua has a relationship with]] Iveanna is her older sister and the only family member she trusts. Zeniqua and Iveanna are extremely close as the only family member she trusts and confides in. She tells her everything, Iveanna is always there to comfort her when she needs it (and she always needs it). Iveanna shows love and support to her sister and emphasizes with her when she tells her what horrible thing Da'wan did today getting angrier and angrier all the while. Romances Friends The Elite Force are all her friends]] Zeniqua likes the Elite Force because they are always supporting her and with her sisters added support it makes Zeniqua's life halfway bearable. She thanks the Great Spirits every day she is still alive. When she sees the Elite Force she feels safer and she knows nothing bad will happen to her when she's with them. Jonald Everson Best Friend/Counselor/Mentor Zaniqua's counselor and mentor ]] Jonald is Zeniqua's Best Friend, Counselor, and Mentor Jonald is several things to Zeniqua the most prominent being her best friend, counselor, and mentor. She always comes to him when more serious things happen to her or are done to her, things she's not comfortable talking about with her sister. No matter what it is Jonald always listens and supports her. Ron is disturbed by the things that are happening to her, the things that are being done to her in an effort to make her evil. Enemies